The Thirsty Moon
by CrypticSorceress
Summary: A woman with sapphire eyes that misses her deceased lover and a woman with brown eyes that has been betrayed. How will the two meet? Yuri Pairing.


Thank you to Wistful Eyes, Poisedpen, and ari-g (anonymous). For giving me, the reviews I needed. Although Wistful Eyes is not a fan of Yuri, she told me to try it. _Bows_ As well as to Poisedpen and ari-g (anonymous reviewer). Well hope you all like the first chapter, flames are accepted, but to the extent that it will help me enhance my story. Not discourage me not to write it.

Chapter 1

The bright morning rays peeked through the dark curtain window of the room. Quickly covering her eyes Kamiya, Kaoru sat up right and massaged her temples, with a tiredly motion. Glancing side ways she saw the empty spot where her lover used to sleep. The futon frame was made for two…

**_Kenshin…_**

Her sapphire colored eyes slightly drooped from the sleepiness and she immediately got up and walked over to the window. Pulling the curtains, she yawned and looked at the cloudless sky. Her eyes shifted and then she reminisced of a time where she never felt alone. The pain in her eyes never left her.

_"What are you doing Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as the palm of her hand cupped her cheek and her eyes watched the movement of a man with long crimson hair._

_Kenshin was only two inched taller than Kaoru, he held warm violet colored eyes at time they would either turn amber or steel blue. It always amazed Kaoru at how much they changed and when she asked, he would answer, "A trait I suppose"_

_"Nothing just watching they sky. I've never noticed until now that your window has the perfect view for the sky, Kaoru." He answered quietly and his hands held to the reel of the window as he watched the birds fly up ahead. _

_Kaoru sat up, initially interested with the sudden spark in Kenshin' variety of likes in the cloudless sky._

_"Oh?" Kaoru said and an eyebrow went up as she heard him chuckle. "Yes." Was the soft reply he gave as he turned to look at her with love._

_Kaoru made a sharp intake of breath as she with held the beauty that her lover held. **Times like this I want them to last… **Kaoru thought and got up. She was clothed in a large blue-stripped t-shirt that was Kenshins'. _

_Kenshin grabbed her and locked her in a gentle kiss. Their kiss did not last long as Kenshin glanced at the clock and slowly pulled away._

_"Koishii, I have to go to work, but I'll be back this evening. Why don't we have an enjoyable evening andHis voice slurred off as he lazily smiled at the woman he loved deeply. Her wide eyes magnified her innocent beauty. _

_Kaoru slightly smiled and walked backwards, hands behind her back and head tilted sideways. Her long ivory colored legs gleamed in the sunlight. _

_"Alright. I'm eating lunch with Misao-chan and Megumi-san today. I think that rooster-head Sanosuke will be there, but all is well, I'll be waiting with something special." Kaoru said and giggled childishly. _

_Kenshin then turned his back to her and watched the sky for only a second until he turned his head to the left, his arm extended for Kaoru to take it._

_Kaoru softly grasped it, leaned her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes as she was enveloped in his arms. The scent she would never forget, she never knew it would be the last time she smelled it...and felt his warmth._

The phone rang and Kaoru was immediately taken out of her trance of remembrance as she ran to the living room. Picking up the white cordless phone a perky voice came through.

"Moshi Moshi Kaoru-san!"

"Misao-chan? Why are you calling so early in the morning?" Kaoru asked as she walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up to see what she could eat.

"Kaoru-san can't a friend call her best friend whenever she wants?" Misao asked seriously.

The soft chuckles came from Kaoru's mouth, which Misao smiled for on the other line.

"Well anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go to Shibuya today and go eat at that new okonomiyaki restaurant. Megumi-san and that lazy boyfriend of hers Sanosuke are coming. Want to come? Please say yes!" Misao said exasperated

Kaoru grabbed a rice ball and closed the refrigerator door silently. "I…not today Misao maybe tomorrow." Her voice soft and gentle.

Misao clearly hurt muffled a fake laugh as she replied, "Oh…well maybe tomorrow!"

Kaoru "I'm sorry…" Her eyes glistened and she looked onward to the window.

"No, no that's alright. I got to go, I'll call you this evening if I can." Misao said and the phone line went dead.

Kaoru sighing put down the phone and bit into her rice ball as she closed her eyes tightly. Gulping down the last piece, she stood erect and muffled to the room, "I need to take a shower and change, so I can go to the cemetery."

* * *

"So? Do the proposition Miyabi. Why? Fine whatever." A man tall and lean with black hair and brown eyes slammed the phone down and grunted a sigh as he leaned on the wall tiredly.

His name was Kiyosato Akira and at 25 a prosperous executive. A woman seating on a black tatami mat, drinking tea said clearly, " He didn't do it I suppose."

Akira looked at the woman who sat attentively. She had long black hair, which was tied back in a low ponytail. Locks of hair on each side of her head and her bang evened on each side of her forehead. She wore a white dress with long sleeves and her legs where folded under her. Her white socks clean.

"No." Akira answered and rubbed his forehead.

The woman's name was Yukishiro, Tomoe the daughter of a high official. Her brown eyes emotionless to the event that her fiancée lost the proposition that was to be made.

Tomoe raised an eyebrow curiously and set her tea down quietly.

"Aren't you going to make any phone calls Akira?" Tomoe asked without any interest as to what would be done.

To the extent, her beauty was accepting but her emotionless nature and stealth atmosphere was to be intimidating.

Kiyosato merely laughed and walked over to his fiancée and sat beside her. Legs folded under him. Passively looking at her, he extended a hand to her cheek. Slowly and carefully, as if to treat a porcelain doll he caressed her.

Tomoe turned her head to face him; leaning forward, Kiyosato kissed her roughly on the lips and gripped her hands.

Tomoe saw the lust that filled his eyes, no sign of the love he once had for her. Like the wind coming and going, she knew far from what the reality of their relationship was. Yet, she wanted to face that she was his alone and that she was the only woman to touch him in such an intimacy that no woman could ever possess.

_Why was it that love is no longer in the eyes I loved to look at… he looks at me with desire._

He stopped kissing Tomoe and got up as if sensing Tomoe's thoughts.

"I…love you Tomoe." He said this hesitating at some length and as easily as coming in the room he walked out and left the house completely.

Tomoe stayed silent for sometime until she heard the car that Akira rode drive away. Getting up, she began to walk upstairs before she heard the phone ring.

_I will just let the answering machine get it…_

Tomoe continued to go up the stairs, hands held together, arms in front of her. Smiling slightly at no reason, a rare sight to see, yet one to go unnoticed by everyone.

Until the sound of a feminine voice made Tomoe stop mid-way.

_No…_

**_TBC…_**

I hope you liked this chapter tell me where I need to improve incase I do. Thanks to all those that gave me the courage to start, review to tell me if it was good or not.

**_CrypticSorceress_**


End file.
